The present invention relates to a display circuit and, more particularly, to a multiwindow display circuit in which a plurality of displays are windowed in a single frame.
A multiwindow display, for example, in a computer is used to divide the display screen into a plurality of display sections or windows in which the respective pictures are displayed, called a multiwindow.
FIG. 1(B) is a schematic drawing of a conventional multiwindow picture, in which a single picture frame is divided into "n" windows. FIG. 1(A) is a memory format for windowing the displays of FIG. 1(B). Conventionally the memory must store a plurality of items of picture information identically and respectively corresponding to the windowed pictures. Therefore, to reverse or blink at least one of the windowed displays, the memory contents must be changed so as to identically and respectively correspond to the windows. This is disadvantageous to circuit design.